


Jealousy is Lime Green

by itsmimiinnit



Category: The Dream Team - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, dreamnotfound - Fandom, gream
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Denial of Feelings, Flirting, Flirty George, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Harems, Homiesexual Sapnap, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, M/M, Teasing, The Dream Team, Vacation, dream team, dreamnotfound, dreamwastaken - Freeform, georgenotfound - Freeform, im horrible at tagging lmao, jealous dream, sapnap - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:12:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26492455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsmimiinnit/pseuds/itsmimiinnit
Summary: George is visiting Dream and Sapnap over spring break, and Dream discovers that apparently there’s not a single goddamn person in the world who isn’t attracted to George. Turns out that Dream is not exempt from this rule.[Or the one where George is both awkward, adorable and a shockingly good flirt. Dream struggles. Sapnap laughs at him. College AU. Tags and rating will be updated with each chapter.]
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 386





	Jealousy is Lime Green

**Author's Note:**

> Gogy flirting shamelessly on Twitter really got me **_thinkin’..._**
> 
> Hope you enjoy. <3
> 
> Disclaimer:  
> The Dream Team has stated that they are okay with being shipped with one another and that they don’t mind if people write fanfics about them. Shipping is only meant to be fun and not taken seriously.

**From: gogy <3  
** **7:18 p.m.  
** _I’m at luggage claim, Terminal A. Can’t wait to see you finally ;)_

Dream smiled goofily at the message he received on his phone as he typed out a quick response. 

**To: gogy <3  
** **7:19 p.m.  
** _I’m the devilishly handsome one in the green hoodie. Lemme know when you’re coming._

**From: gogy <3  
** **7:27 p.m.  
** _Ooh just like your avatar. Cute <3 Coming now! _

The smile never left Dream’s face even as he pocketed his phone. He stood impatiently in Terminal A of the Orlando International Airport, glancing at as many faces he could and doing double takes every time he saw a short, brown-haired man that could potentially be his best friend.

“Look, Dream there he is!” Sapnap suddenly called out.

Dream immediately stood on his toes (which might’ve been excessive for someone who was already 6’3) and looked frantically towards where Sapnap was looking. “Where?!”

Sapnap’s sudden cackling told Dream that he’d just fallen for the oldest trick in the book, and the dirty-blonde smacked his other closest friend hard on the shoulder. Sapnap squeaked in fear and pain but continued to laugh. “Ow, Dream! Jeez, it was just a prank, bro.”

“You’re literally the worst, _Snapmap_ ,” Dream scolded, purposely using the nickname he disliked. Sapnap rolled his eyes but then stopped midway to glance behind Dream. His eyes grew wide and his expression quickly changed to one of excitement.

Dream was not having it. “C’mon, you really think I’m gonna fall for it again?”

Sapnap looked at him in complete disbelief, but once he saw that Dream’s expression didn’t change, he sighed and dropped his facade. “You right. But imagine how funny that would’ve been if he was right there?”

“You’re an idiot.”

“Who’s an idiot?”

The two men suddenly whipped themselves around and saw a man wearing a gray hoodie and jeans with white clout glasses perched on top of his head approach them. Rolling behind him was a single luggage bag which held a duffle bag and a bright blue neck pillow.

They both gasped at the same time, impossibly wide grins appearing on their faces. “GEORGE!”

George laughed as the two promptly charged at him, Sapnap ultimately getting to him first. Dream held back, watching as Sapnap and George waddled around in a circle as they gave each other a tight hug.

Again, George’s laugh filled the air. “Sapnap! Stop, I’m getting dizzy.”

Sapnap pulled away and gave George a fat kiss right on his forehead. George immediately grimaced and wiped it off right after, but the fondness in his dark brown eyes was unmistakable. Sapnap spoke. “Sorry, dude. But holy shit, you’re here!”

“And I’m immediately regretting it,” George teased, his classic smile spread across his face. It quickly turned into a small frown though when he looked Sapnap up and down. “Oh.”

Sapnap looked at him in confusion. “What?”

“Damn. You really are taller than me,” George sighed. Dream looked for himself and realized that George was right, but the difference was hardly there. Maybe only by an inch or so.

Sapnap giggled at that and enveloped George in another bear hug. “I told you, shorty. Still love you though.”

Dream smiled at the heartwarming scene. He had known Sapnap since high school, and they became best friends when they found out they both loved playing video games, especially Minecraft. The two eventually ended up becoming roommates and going to the same college together to study computer sciences, despite being a year apart. The only other person who he could compare to Sapnap in terms of closeness was George, who he had met when they both became developers of a Minecraft server. They immediately clicked, and since then the three of them have become inseparable. Well, sort of. Since George lived in England, the Atlantic ocean was there to separate them. That is until today.

George had finally managed to pry Sapnap off of him when he finally looked at Dream for the first time. A wave of anxiety and shyness flushed through the taller man. Despite how close he and George were, this was the first time George would be seeing him in real life, and while Dream knew that he would still be his friend no matter what he looked like, it was still nerve wracking to finally expose himself like this to someone he’s felt like he’s known his whole life.

George approached him slowly, his eyes darting up and down, before he let out a huff of laughter. “And this is just unfair. You weren’t kidding when you said 6’3, huh?”

Dream laughed nervously and ran his hand through his wavy hair, still feeling awkward and shy. “Nope. But this is it. Not much, I know.”

“Oh, shut up,” George scoffed, immediately throwing himself onto Dream’s chest and wrapping his arms around him tightly.

It was like all of Dream’s anxieties simply melted away, and he returned his hug with just as much force. George was small enough that his head fit perfectly into the crook of his neck to which Dream rested his cheek on. The air conditioned airport made the terminal a bit chilly, but George was so warm and comfortable and kind of smelt like apples? Dream suddenly thought about how weird it was that he had noticed what George smells like, but before he could think about it long, George pulled away.

He dropped his arms from Dream’s waist, but his eyes were locked on his face and Dream fought the urge to look away and hide. A moment later, George let out another light laugh, a glint of mischievousness in his eyes. “You know, you may be handsome, but you smell much worse than expected.”

And suddenly things were back to normal as Dream dropped his jaw in mock offence and Sapnap burst out laughing. Dream retaliated by lightly shoving George’s shoulder and muttering, “Liar. I smell great…”

The trio eventually made their way out of the airport and to the parking lot where Dream had parked. Both he and Sapnap laughed at the way George reacted when he stepped outside for the first time and was immediately hit with the famous Floridian humidity and heat, despite the fact that it was already night. As soon as they got inside the car, George immediately took his hoodie off, revealing a solid blue t-shirt underneath.

“ _Jesus_ , you guys _live_ in this weather?” George panted, leaning into the AC vents that Dream blasted just for him.

Sapnap, who was bitterly sitting in the back after losing an intense round of rock, paper, scissors on the way, still managed to laugh. “You’re in Florida now, London boy.”

“I’m from Brighton, stupid,” George shot back with no actual venom in his voice.

Dream already knew that the drive back to his and Sapnap’s apartment would take about an hour, but time had already begun to fly by as soon as the car started to move. They were joking around and laughing just like how they would when they were playing Minecraft, but now they were actually together in person. It was a bit of a surreal experience for Dream, hearing George’s voice without that minor static that always altered a person’s tone when they spoke through a mic. It was surreal having George be here in the first place even though they had all planned this visit months in advance. Every now and then, Dream would glance to his right just to take a peek at George, like he was making sure that he was real and actually there with him. One time, George caught him and just smiled back, leading Dream to think that maybe he was doing the same thing.

Dream and Sapnap lived in an apartment that was just off-campus, only a 15 minute walk away or a 5 minute drive if either one of them was feeling lazy. Dream pulled into the parking lot and helped George bring his things up even though he insisted that he could do it himself. Sapnap had let them all in with his key, and Dream entered just behind George, watching him as he looked around the apartment for the first time. It wasn’t anything all that impressive. They were broke college kids after all, but luck had allowed them to find a decent place that provided them with separate bedrooms at least.

“Woww,” George finally exclaimed in an exaggerated tone. “You guys cleaned up just for me? I’m touched.”

Sapnap placed his keys in the chipped glass bowl they kept by the door and nodded proudly. “Yessirrr.”

Dream rolled his eyes. “Sapnap, you did nothing.”

“Hey. I cleaned the kitchen sink, didn’t I?”

“You washed the one plate you just ate off of and then rinsed the sink off.”

“Yeah. I _cleaned_ it. So you can’t say I did nothing.”

George laughed at their banter as Dream placed George’s things next to the living room couch and proceeded to give him the tour. The living room and kitchen were connected and the first rooms you see when you walked in, so they quickly blazed through that. Dream then led him through the only hallway in the apartment which had two doors on each side. The first door on the left led to the bathroom and the opposite door was just a storage closet, but the two doors further down contained Sapnap and Dream’s rooms.

They went to the door on the left first, which Sapnap opened since it was his. He proudly showed off how clean it was and once again roasted Dream for saying he didn’t do anything. Dream rolled his eyes, but he had to give Sapnap credit. The bed was made, there was a minimal amount of clothes spewed on the floor, his computer desk was cleared of empty water bottles and other excess garbage, and the Texas flag on his wall tied everything together. He really did clean up for George. 

George asked about the flag and Sapnap explained he had moved from Texas to Florida halfway through middle school and that he was still a “yeeyee boi” at heart, which got a laugh out of George. The bedrooms weren’t the biggest so there wasn’t much to show in them, but George had taken the time to look at Sapnap’s computer setup. Dream expected that since George was as much of a computer nerd as he and Sapnap were.

The last room George got to see was Dream’s, which was as clean as the rest of the house, the only difference being that it stayed that way constantly. Dream hated living and doing work in a messy environment, so any other day it would’ve been the undisputed cleanest room in the house. He watched kind of nervously as George looked around even though he had done the same for every room, but just then George let out a small gasp. “Patches!”

Dream followed where George was looking and saw that his cat was sitting on the window sill, head tilted and looking right back at George. Completely unbothered, Patches then stood up to stretch, revealing a slightly smaller cat behind her.

Dream turned to Sapnap. “What’s Lilly doing in my room?”

Sapnap shrugged. “I let her in before we left.”

“Why?”

“So she and Patches could bond. Look, they love each other.”

The trio watched as Patches then lept to the floor, quickly followed by Lilly, as they left the room together, not even caring that there was a new person in their home. Dream caught the disappointed look on George’s face, and gave him a small smile. “Don’t worry. You have a whole week for them to get used to you. Patches will probably end up liking you more than me.”

George returned the smile which only made Dream smile more. The three had originally planned to go out for dinner for George’s first night, but they ultimately decided to order takeout instead and just chill in Dream’s room. Hours quickly passed as the boys simply sat and talked about literally anything, laughter constantly filling up the whole apartment. Dream felt lightheaded, and it wasn’t just from all the wheezing. He just felt so happy having his favorite people around him, and it was only made better by the fact that they all seemed to share his feelings. A considerable amount of time passed before George finally asked, “So anyways, where am I sleeping?” 

Dream had been sitting next to him on his bed and noticed that the older man had started to become less involved in the conversation and rub his eyes more, so he figured he’d be hearing that question soon enough. “That’s up to you. I said before you came that you can take my room and I can just sleep on the couch or something, but if you prefer Sapnap’s room then he wouldn’t mind that either.”

George stopped mid-eye rub. “What? No, I don’t wanna kick anyone out of their room.”

“Well, we’re not gonna make you sleep on the couch,” Dream countered. “The only other option then is sharing a room with one of us.”

“I wouldn’t mind that, to be honest. C’mon, Georgie. If you room with me, it’ll be like a sleepover. We can stay up all night, tell each other secrets, and talk about girls,” Sapnap said, his voice becoming more stereotypically valley-girl as he continued.

George laughed but it was clearly weakened by exhaustion, a point that was further shown by the way he leaned backward and plopped on top of Dream’s bed sheets. “I don’t even think I’ll last another half hour, so it’ll be a pretty boring sleepover. Plus, I’m _really_ starting to like this mattress.”

Dream turned to look at George who laid comfortably spread out, his eyes already closed. “So you wanna room with me?”

George opened one eye, exposing the dark brown iris. “If you’re okay with that.”

Dream had no reason not to be okay with that, but he still hesitated. The thought of sharing a bed with George— well, a bed with _anyone_ , was a bit of a foreign concept to him, but George was one of his best friends. Friends could share bed with one another without it being weird. The only thing he should worry about is if he had any sleeping habits that could potentially bother the other, but he guessed they would discuss that if it came to it.

“Uh, yeah. I mean, no, I don’t mind, not at all,” Dream finally replied.

George seemed to be happy with that answer, but Sapnap scoffed from Dream’s bedroom floor. “Guess we know who George’s favorite is. Whatever, as long as I get a goodnight kiss.”

Again the room was filled with laughter. Soon after, everyone began getting ready for the night. While George used the bathroom first, Sapnap fed the cats and Dream took out the garbage. He noticed that the moon was already high in the sky as he took the bag outside, and a quick glance at his phone showed that it was just about approaching 2 a.m. This genuinely surprised him as it really felt like not a lot of time passed at all. He groaned to himself. Dream had one more 9 a.m. class to go to before it was officially spring break for him, and he would have to be getting up for it in a couple hours. He tried not to worry about it too much though. Minor sleep deprivation was a problem for Future Dream, not him.

By the time Dream came back inside, he could hear Sapnap singing in the shower, which told him that George must’ve gotten out by now. He was proven right when he glanced into his room and saw George going through his luggage on the floor. What he didn’t expect to see was Patches laying pressed up against his thigh, peacefully snoozing as George gently used one hand to scratch behind her ear. There was no stopping the grin that spread widely on Dream’s face. He knew his own damn cat would like George more than him.

By the time Dream showered and got ready for bed, it was already 2:30 a.m. He was still towel drying his hair when he walked back to his room and saw George still in the same place, but he was passed out on top of his duffle bag. Stifling a laugh, Dream quietly approached the knocked out corpse and gently shook his shoulder. “Oh Georgeee,” he singsonged.

“Hmpfht?” was the only thing that came out of his mouth.

“You idiot. You could’ve gotten into bed without telling me if you were that tired.”

Slowly and with Dream’s help, George rose up from the floor. He yawned but tried to speak through it. “Seems a bit rude to sleep in someone else’s bed first without them, innit?”

Dream rolled his eyes, but he was the furthest from annoyed. “No, stupid. I don’t care. C’mon, go to sleep.”

George immediately obeyed, staggering his way towards Dream’s bed and plopping himself down on it. Dream rummaged through his closet to get George his own blanket, but during the 15 seconds he wasn’t looking, George was already knocked out again. Grinning to himself, Dream unfolded the blanket and gently placed it on top of the older man, thinking about how funny the scenario in front of him was. It was like he was taking care of a giant baby. A really cute baby.

Dream blinked a couple times. Okay, it was time for him to go to bed too. As carefully as he could, he slid his way underneath his own covers, trying to keep as much distance between himself and George as possible. Not that he thought it was weird to be this close to him or anything like that. He was just… worried he might accidentally kick him in his sleep or something. Dream just didn’t want to disturb him in any way.

But despite the space between them, Dream could still feel the heat radiating off of George’s body, making the bed feel warmer than Dream was used to. Normally, he would complain about the excess heat. Florida had too much of it anyway, but weirdly enough, it was kind of comforting. Dream wasn’t used to having another person in his bed, but he could imagine himself getting used to it if it felt this nice. Kind of like an indirect hug.

Soon enough, his eyes began to feel heavy as well, and as soon as he was sure his phone was plugged in and his alarm was set, Dream settled into his own pillow and closed his eyes, sleep quickly overtaking him.

**Author's Note:**

> Tfw this was supposed to be a oneshot but it became a full-fledged multi-chapter thing instead o.o
> 
> I suspect that this will be 5 chapters long, but things can change lol. Also, my goal is to upload a new chapter once or twice a week, but again, things can change. Please be patient with me. <3
> 
> Dream wasn’t all that jealous in this chapter, but trust me. _He is coming._ Also if you don’t simp for Sapnap then oh no baby what is you doing?
> 
> Anyways, thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed this opening chapter. The real fun begins in the next one hehhehheh. Please consider subscribing so you can see it as soon as it comes out. And feel free to check out my other dreamnotfound oneshot in the meantime! Much love. <3


End file.
